Karaoke- Birthdays
by Kari Jo
Summary: Logan serenades Rogue on her birthday. (L/R, humor, songfic)


**Title:** Karaoke - Birthdays  
**Author:** Kari Jo  
**Email:** [holly@members.limitless.org][1]  
**Rating:** PG [L]  
**Summary:** Logan surprises Rogue on her birthday.  
**Pairing:** Logan/Rogue (duh! n.n )  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Logan or Rogue. Marvel does. I don't own the song. Randy Travis does. I don't own any money. Bill Gates does. So sue him.  
**Archive:** Wow...you actually want this? Sure, just let me know.  
**Feedback:** PLEASE! I beg of you, give some feedback, good or bad.  
**Author's Notes:** This is my first posting of any X-men fan fic, although I've got other X-men fic scrambled in my head. This is absolute fluff. There is no plot. The song is 'Forever and Ever, Amen' by Randy Travis. And for those of you who can't stand country...I just couldn't see Logan liking 'Nsync. Sorry.  
**Dedication:** This is dedicated to Andariel, who generously offered to beta this and caught some stuff I never would have on my own. Thanks so much!  


Rogue's eyes fluttered open slowly. Why was she awake? She tried to look at her alarm clock and found that something was in the way. Still more asleep than awake, she reached out and hit Logan's chest. "Mornin' birthday girl. I thought you might be hungry." 

"Mmm? Wha--? Logan? What time is it?" Rogue mumbled as she tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes. 

"Almost 6:30. I brought you breakfast, baby doll. 

"Breakfast?" Rogue sat up, still rubbing her eyes. "Breakfast in bed?" Logan propped her pillows up behind her and set a tray on her lap. She looked at the food on it--a bowl of Cheerios, a glass of orange juice and two slices of burnt toast--and grinned. "You make this yourself, sugah?" 

"There's no one else up at 6:30 on a Saturday morning." He lightly kissed her head, and moved to the other side of her room 

"That's because it's immoral to be up this early when you don't have ta be." She took a bite of the toast and hid a grimace. It was a sweet gesture, after all. She then noticed what Logan was wearing: a black cowboy hat, a blue and white button-up shirt, big belt buckle, tight jeans--nice touch-- and cowboy boots. He looked like something straight out of the Country Music Association awards. "Can Ah ask who the hell you are and what you've done with Logan? The Logan Ah know would never bring my breakfast in bed, and he defiantly wouldn't be dressed up like Tim McGraw." 

Logan simply smiled and pushed play on a CD player Rogue had not noticed before. He stood there and smiled--and kept standing. He growled and muttered, "What the fuck? Goddamned junk, you piece of shit, work, damn it!" He hit it a few times and the music started. 

Rogue laughed. "OK, Ah believe you're Logan now." 

The music started, and Logan started lip synching. "You may think that I'm talking foolish. You've heard that I'm wild and I'm free. You may wonder how I can promise you now this love that I feel for you always will be." Astonished and amused, Rogue laughed hysterically. "Logan, what have you taken today?" Logan simply kept singing along with the CD. "You're not just time that I'm killing. I'm no longer one of those guys. As sure as live, this love that I give, is gonna be yours until the day that I die. Oh baby..." 

Rogue held her stomach as laughed so hard she could hardly breathe. "Oh, Logan, this is the best birthday ever!" 

Logan kept on lip synching: "I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever, amen. As long as old men sit and talk about the weather, as long as old women sit and talk about old men. If you wonder how long I'll be faithful, I'll be happy to tell you again: I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever, amen." Rogue set the tray aside and started to get out of bed. Logan motioned for her to sit back, and missed the first part of the second verse. "They say time takes its toll on a body, makes a young girl's brown hair turn gray. Well, honey, I don't care, I ain't in love with your hair, and if it all fell out I'd love you anyway." 

Rogue watched Logan sing with a huge smile on her face and love shining from her eyes. "Logan, you are so sweet." 

"Well, they say time can play tricks on a memory, make people forget things they knew. Well, it's easy to see it's happening to me; I've already forgotten every women but you. Oh baby... I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever, amen. As long as old men sit and talk about the weather, as long as old women sit and talk about old men. If you wonder how long I'll be faithful, just listen to how this song ends: I'm gonna love you, forever and ever, forever and ever amen. I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever, forever and ever amen." 

Rogue grinned and walked up to Logan. She put her arms around him took off his hat so she could run her gloved hands through his hair. "Ah love you so much, Logan. Ah always knew you had a sensitive side." She grabbed a scarf from the desk beside them and kissed his lips through it. Logan reluctantly broke the kiss. "Just don't tell Scooter about this. He'll think I've gone soft or--" Rogue cut him off with another passionate kiss and pulled him back to her bed. 

> _Forever and Ever, Amen  
(Randy Travis) _
> 
> You may think that I'm talking foolish  
You've heard that I'm wild and I'm free  
You may wonder how I can promise you now  
This love that I feel for you  
Always will be 
> 
> You're not just time that I'm killing  
I'm no longer one of those guys  
As sure as live  
This love that I give  
Is gonna be yours until the day that I die  
Oh baby 
> 
> I'm gonna love you forever  
Forever and ever, amen  
As long as old men sit and talk about the weather  
As long as old women sit and talk about old men  
If you wonder how long I'll be faithful  
I'll be happy to tell you again  
I'm gonna love you  
Forever and ever  
Forever and ever amen 
> 
> They say time takes its toll on a body  
Makes a young girl's brown hair turn gray  
Well, honey, I don't care  
I ain't in love with your hair  
And if it all fell out  
I'd love you anyway 
> 
> Well, they say time can play tricks on a memory  
Make people forget things they knew  
Well, it's easy to see  
It's happening to me  
I've already forgotten every women but you  
Oh baby 
> 
> I'm gonna love you forever  
Forever and ever, amen  
As long as old men sit and talk about the weather  
As long as old women sit and talk about old men  
If you wonder how long I'll be faithful  
Just listen to how this song ends  
I'm gonna love you  
Forever and ever  
Forever and ever amen  
I'm gonna love you  
Forever and ever  
Forever and ever  
Forever and ever amen

[People Like Us][2] - Kari Jo's XMMFF site

   [1]: mailto:holly@members.limitless.org
   [2]: http://www.limitless.org/~holly/xmen



End file.
